memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One
(hardback) (paperback) |pages = 404 (hardcover) 520 (paperback) |year = 1974 – November 1989, 2271 |stardate = 7004.1 |ISBN = 0671021273 (hardcover) ISBN 0743406427 (paperback) (Kindle) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = Anthony Stewart Head |AB publisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks |AB published = |AB runtime = 3 hours |AB ISBN = 0743507576 (cassette) ISBN 0743507584 (CD) }} The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One is a Pocket TOS novel – the first novel in The Eugenics Wars series – written by Greg Cox. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in hardback in . Summary ;From the book jacket :An engrossing and fast-paced thriller that explores the secret history of the twentieth century – and the rise of the conqueror known as Khan. :''Even centuries later, the final decades of the twentieth century are still regarded – by those who know the truth of what really happened – as one of the darkest and most perilous chapters in the history of humanity. Now, as an ancient and forbidden technology tempts mankind once more, James T. Kirk of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Starship ''Enterprise]] must probe deep into the secrets of the past, to discover the true origins of the dreaded Eugenics Wars – and of perhaps the greatest foe he has ever faced.'' :1974 A.D. An international consortium of the world's top scientists have conspired to create the Chrysalis Project, a top-secret experiment in human genetic engineering. The project's goal is nothing less than the creation of a new, artificially improved breed of men and women: smarter, faster, stronger than ordinary human beings, a super-race to take command of the entire planet. Gary Seven, an undercover operative for an advanced alien species, is alarmed by the project's objectives; he knows too well the apocalyptic consequences of genetic manipulation. With his trusted agents, Roberta Lincoln and the mysterious Isis, he will risk life and limb to uncover Chrysalis' insidious designs and neutralize the awesome threat that the Project poses to the future. :But he may already be too late. One generation of super-humans has already been conceived. As the years go by, Seven watches with growing concern as the children of Chrysalis – in particular, a brilliant youth named Khan Noonien Singh – grow to adulthood. Can Khan's dark destiny be averted – or is Earth doomed to fight a global battle for supremacy? Background information * Noting that "In a sense, Seven and Roberta are the nearest Trek equivalents of James Bond or The Avengers", Cox remarked that this first volume "was meant to have the globe-trotting feel of a big Bond epic, right down to Sarina Kaur's secret underground base blowing up at the end." ( ) * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * This novel features 20th century characters introduced in The Original Series (Khan Noonien Singh, Gary Seven, Roberta Lincoln and Isis), (Gillian Taylor), The Next Generation (Ralph Offenhouse), Deep Space Nine (Jeff Carlson), and Voyager (Shannon O'Donnel). * While Isis is in Human form, Roberta refers to her derisively as Julie Newmar, a reference to the actress' role as in the 1960s television series . Newmar also played Eleen in . Cover gallery File:Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh Volume 1 audiobook cover.jpg|Audiobook cover Characters Framing sequence ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Leonard McCoy ;Montgomery Scott ;Hikaru Sulu ;Uhura ;Pavel Chekov ;Seth Lerner : Lieutenant, security officer. ;Masako Clark : Regent of Paragon Colony. ;Gregor Lozin : Chairman of the committee of internal security on Paragon Colony. ;Koloth ;Korax Main story ;Khan Noonien Singh ;Gary Seven ;Roberta Lincoln ;Isis ;Sarina Kaur : Director of the Chrysalis Project. It was later found out that Khan was her "son". She was the one who donated the egg to be fertilized, she carried him during pregnancy and gave birth to him. ;Walter Takagi ;Victor Lozinak ;Ralph Offenhouse ;Wilson Evergreen: Scientist from mid 20th century Earth. After surviving a lethal attack by a fourteen-year-old Khan in 1984, Dr. Evergreen explained that he was born in Mesopotamia six thousand years earlier, which in conjunction with listing several past aliases indicates that he is the immortal Flint. Evergreen's work included manipulating Earth's magnetic field via a geostationary satellite. This method would make possible the preservation of Earth's ozone layer in the face of CFC abuse by man. Gary Seven eventually persuaded him to destroy everything related to his work as the device could also be used as a weapon to create holes in the ozone layer over an enemy nation. Evergreen left the ozone hole unrepaired to remind Humanity that there were consequences to their reckless behavior, and to encourage a move toward a peaceful, responsible, more enlightened era. ;Gillian Taylor ;Shannon O'Donnel ;Jeff Carlson ;Ronald Reagan ;Mikhail Gorbachev Mentioned ;Guinan ;Faith Garland ;Q ;Quark ;Adolf Hitler ;Sigmund Freud ;Albert Einstein References Area 51; Beta 5 computer; class K planet; Eugenics Wars; Federation Council External link * |next = Gateways: |series2 = The Eugenics Wars |prev2 = |next2 = The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two }} de:Der Aufstieg und Fall des Khan Noonien Singh I fr:The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks